FIG. 7 is a front perspective view showing the interior of a refrigerator provided with a conventional water-filter mounting structure for a refrigerator.
As shown in the figure, a storage space for storing foods therein is provided within a refrigerator main body 2. The storage space includes a freezing chamber 4 and a refrigerating chamber 4′, which are obtained through lateral division by a partition 6.
A water filter 8 for purifying water discharged to the outside through a dispenser 12, which will be described below, is provided at an upper side of the refrigerating chamber 4′. One end of a water supplying pipe (not shown) penetrating one sidewall of the refrigerating chamber 4′ is connected to the water filter 8.
Meanwhile, the freezing chamber 4 and the refrigerating chamber 4′ are selectively opened or closed by a freezing chamber door 10 and a refrigerating chamber door 10′, respectively. The freezing chamber door 10 and the refrigerating chamber door 10′ are installed at both sides of the main body 2 such that one end of each of the chamber doors can be pivoted forward and rearward on the other end thereof.
Further, the dispenser 12 is provided in the freezing chamber door 10. The dispenser 12 is provided to allow a user to obtain water and/or ice from the outside without opening the freezing chamber door 10. To this end, ice that has been made in an ice maker (not shown) provided in the refrigerating chamber 4 and/or water purified by the water filter 8 are/is supplied to the dispenser 12.
However, the refrigerator provided with the conventional water-filter mounting structure as described above has the following disadvantages.
As described above, the water filter 8 is installed within the refrigerating chamber 4. Accordingly, there is a disadvantage in that a space in which foods can be stored, i.e., a storage capacity, is relatively reduced due to the water filter 8.
In addition, in order to replace the water filter 8 with a new one, the refrigerating chamber door 10′ should be opened to open the refrigerating chamber 4′. Accordingly, there is a possibility that cold air in the refrigerating chamber 4′ will leak to the outside in the process of replacing the water filter 8.
Moreover, the refrigerating chamber 4′ is maintained at a relatively low temperature to maintain freshness of foods. Thus, there is a risk that the water filter 8 may be easily damaged due to the low temperature in the refrigerating chamber 4′.
Furthermore, the water supplying pipe passes through the main body 2 and is then connected to the water filter 8. However, the water filter 8 or the dispenser 12 is selectively provided according to the kind of a refrigerator. Accordingly, since the specification of the main body 2 depends on whether the water filter 8 or the dispenser 12 is provided, there is a disadvantage in that product compatibility is lowered.